The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of cutter apparatus for producing surfaces of a cutter head at a hardened steel cutter blade.
Generally speaking, the cutter apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a drive motor, a belt drive for driving a cutter grinding disk mounted for pivotable movement about a pivot axis, wherein the belt drive comprises a drive pulley or wheel operatively correlated with the drive motor, a power take-off wheel operatively correlated with the cutter grinding disk, and a pulley belt.
In European patent application No. 00 14270 there is disclosed to the art a cutter apparatus of the aforementioned type. With this cutter apparatus the material-removal or cutter grinding disk can be pivoted out of a rest position about a pivot axis into a work position. A portion of a steel cutter blade which has been chucked in a holder device can thus be cut away or machined.
The cutting-off or cutter grinding disk which is used with such cutter apparatus is preferably of cylindrical configuration. In particular, there is only loaded or used for the cutting work one of both circular edges. Hence, the cutter grinding disk tends to wear more rapidly at such circular edge. Now if, for instance, there is to be freely cut a chip or free surface at a series of rod-shaped cutter blades, wherein the setting of the holder device for the rod-shaped cutters remains unaltered from cutter blade to cutter blade, then it can arise that at the last ground cutters there still remains a greater layer of material which is to be ground than at the initially machined cutters. During the regrinding of the cutters or cutter blades at a cutter grinding machine, where a great number of cutters or cutter blades are simultaneously chucked and only very little material is removed during each pass of the grinding disk, the cutters which were last processed or machined in the cutter apparatus therefore require appreciably more time for the regrinding work than the initially machined cutters or cutter blades. This means that the average grinding time per cutter blade is always greater than would be otherwise the case if there always were present an ideally adjusted cutter grinding disk.